


But You Changed Everything

by littlesmile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Lovable Chanyeol, M/M, Out of Character, Problematic Sehun, Problems, Sad Sehun, Self-Harm, unrealistic love, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is bored with his life. He had sex with random people and met Chanyeol who changed his life (maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, after reading tons of fanfiction, I've decided to publish my first fanfiction and this was written months ago although I didn't have the confidence to post it or finish this. I got lazy and after reading a lot of ChanHun fanfics I was motivated hence this was finish. I wrote this on my own and I don't think I am good enough. I cut the ending on purpose because this isn't supposed to have a really good happy ending. I guess that's all. I hope you like it? it's a sort of vent since I was feeling really sad that day.. >

All his life were spent through irrelevant things. He had never thought of his future and goals in life. All he knew was to live, eat, enjoy life and learn things. At least that's what Oh Sehun thinks.

Every Saturday he would go to the club to have some fun, chill and relax. Forget about his worries and problems. He had some good sex there and who knows how many encounters he had.  
Sehun has grown bored to the extent that he wouldn't mind having sex with strangers. Just a one night stand will do it. It will ease him from his temporary boredom.

The boy would go home drunk alone in the morning.

"Where have you been, young man?" asked his mother.

Sehun ignoring his mom, goes upstairs, to get some sleep.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you yet. Where did you go, that you just came home at 3am, really? Am I paying for your needs for you to grow up like this? Did you go clubbing with your friends again, huh? You're not even focusing on your studies and yet you have the guts to go clubbing? I tried my best to ignore it but it seems like it always happens every time. Tell me, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? I don't remember raising you like this. Answer me. "

Sehun can't even bring himself to answer to all the questions she bombarded him. "Um.. mom let's just talk about this next time," he responded coldly, walking upstairs.

"You always say that but you never say a thing the next morning, you act like nothing happens. Did you even think what I'll feel after seeing you like that? Do you think I'm happy seeing you like this? You know what, you're my son but I feel like I know nothing about you but if you refused to tell me things then don't. I won't even bother. Goodnight. " she says disappointedly, walking straight to her room as she slams the door.

Sehun went straight to his room, locked up and grabbed his cutter and jumped to his bed.  
Tears fell down from his face as he nervously holds the cutter; haphazardly making a slit on his wrist, it was a deep one. He groans in pain, hands shaking but somehow he managed to cover it up with a bandage, tightly wrapped around his left wrist.

Weeks had past and Sehun didn't go to the club. He's just lazing around when he has free time and when occupied he's in school.  
Studying lazily, reading the books to review his lessons but nothing registers on his mind.  
The boredom's eating him away, he's got nothing else to do but study the whole day and complain how the books he's reading won't register on his mind. Because of this, he finds himself standing in front of the club, went inside and a feels a bit home.

There he saw a tall, pale and cute looking guy. It instantly caught his attention and so he stared at him full of enthusiasm.  
The other saw him and looked at him.

"Uh hey there, you alone?" he said.

"Uh yeah actually," Sehun answered in a cool voice.

"My name's Chanyeol. What's yours?" he smiled sweetly at him.

"A- I.. Sehun!" he said stuttering.

"You okay?"

"Ah? Mhm yeah."

The two continued chatting and later on ended up in the bathroom, kissing roughly while holding each other tightly.  
Chanyeol pinned him into the wall with a smirk then licked his own lips. He pulled the other male's shirt up and run his fingers through his body starting from his neck, touching his nipple and softly twisting it. He closes their distance and starts sucking on it. Sehun squirms in pleasure. He hadn't felt this in a while. It was as if it was his first time, it felt like heaven. Meanwhile, Chanyeol's exploring his pleasured body; licking his neck then moving on to suck his nipples and licking even his flat tummy, it was all hot.  
Chanyeol was a little rough but he surely loved it. He was all excited and hyped. He's happy.  
The other male pulled him and made him face the other direction, making his back facing Chanyeol's, he quickly pulled down Sehun's pants. Starting with his fingers coated with lube, he inserted it. Seconds had passed he inserted another one and started scissoring, adding the third finger which made Sehun groan in pain. Chanyeol was quiet and definitely not gentle. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out his fingers, as he gradually inserted his harden cock inside. He came closer to Sehun's ear and softly bites it.  
"How do you like me inside of you? " said Chanyeol in a husky yet playful voice.  
Sehun's yet to answer when Chanyeol picks up the pace making Sehun unable to answer properly, instead, he responded with a moan. Chanyeol only chuckled and starts caressing his body tenderly.  
Sehun did not expect this kind of feeling. He was rather intimidated but he absolutely loved the feeling. It was something new, it feels great. He feels so alive that he think he's falling in love.

Chanyeol went fast without a warning and Sehun didn't complain, he moans uncontrollably instead and enjoyed it.

The night's all over, the sun's up. He woke up, he wonders where he is. He went to look around and realized he was in an apartment.

"Morning!" Chanyeol smiles, surprising the other male.

"Waah-- where am I?"

"At my place." he said sweetly.

Sehun cannot believe this. It was supposed to be casual sex and yet he ended up sleeping at this guy's place. What's his name again? oh right, Chanyeol.. the guy who fucked him last night.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.  
"You passed out. Didn't wanna leave you so I decided to take you home instead." he said with a smile.  
"Ah really? I'm sorry." Sehun realizes and apologizes for being a burden.  
"Ah, it's nothing really." the other male said.

Everything seems new; it was his first time to sleep at someone's and he didn't go home, he wonders how his mom will react. He wonders what else she would say, would she sulk again just like last time? What is he doing at Chanyeol's apartment anyway, as far as he knows it's his first time to sleep in someone else's apartment and to think that he only treats him as a fuck buddy, that wouldn't make any sense.  
He shakes his head.

"Hey,"

"Uh sorry, come again?"

"I said let's go eat breakfast, you don't have classes today right?"

"Ah, sure and nope I don't have."

"I see."

Chanyeol smiles widely at him while eating. The atmosphere was indeed awkward, Sehun doesn't know what to do but maybe this is much better than being soaked up by his boredom.

"So uh what do you do? I don't know anything about you besides your name," he asks as he giggles.

Sehun almost choked on his food, froze after. He needs to be honest, that he had never had this kind of conversation with someone whom he had sex with. Everyone just casually left after their interaction but Chanyeol broke the record.

"I.. I like dancing but I never get to join any clubs in my school. I'm 21 by the way. What about you?" Sehun answered honestly.

"I see, I think you're pretty great, though. I feel it, " he said with full enthusiasm.  
"Oh and me? I write songs. I rap and sometimes sing. I love playing the guitar and piano." Sehun was amazed at how talented Chanyeol was. He blushes thinking about the other male and puts a smile on his face. Chanyeol saw and looks at him; making cute faces. Sehun got embarrassed and looked away.

Weeks had passed, the two were still talking; their bonding has gotten stronger than before, they have learned to talk about a lot of stuff. Sehun's feelings for Chanyeol has grown, he have been longing for him ever since, although he never bothered confessing his feelings because he thought it was simply lust, that could fade by the time they parted their ways although it seems like Chanyeol is not giving up on him and it's not like he wants to avoid him too. He lets him do whatever he wants.  
They haven't had sex after their first encounter. Everything was pure, innocent and bubbly. They would talk on the phone for hours whenever Sehun's problematic; Chanyeol was always there, always have been. He cheers up Sehun, comforting him with soothing and pampering words. Sehun has never met someone as sweet and dependable like him. It was more like he will never. He can't.

One day Chanyeol decided to meet up with Sehun. It was the day, the day he'll spout the bean. He will confess his love and court the other male.  
Sehun finds it rather odd and starts wondering. What's up with the venue and time.

"Sehun." he looks at him happily. The boy was rather nervous but he gave his very best so that everything wouldn't turn to waste.

"Uh hey, what's up with the location and time?"

"Sehun, I.." he takes a moment to breathe.  
"I like you, okay? Please give me a chance to show you my worth. Please give us a try." he said honestly looking at him.

Sehun was rather surprised. He did not expect those words coming from Chanyeol, he's so straight to the point. He doesn't know what to say, his heart was racing, feeling the fast beats.

"Ever since that day, that we met, I saw something different in your eyes. I was mesmerized so I just gotta approach you, that's the first thing that came to my mind. Whenever I see you, I feel like I'm powerful. I can do everything, anything. I feel very happy whenever I'm with you. But there's a lot more why I like you and one of it is because you're you." Chanyeol finished looking a bit embarrassed.  
He held Sehun's hands tightly and motions it to his chest to let him hear his heartbeat.  
Sehun has felt it for the first time. He's nervously happy, he feels like it was too good to be true. It was like a prince came into his life and saved him from all the pain he's feeling and he can't let this moment pass by. He's definitely gonna say yes no matter what, regardless of what people will say. But then every good moment was crushed. He had thought of the past, his dark past. How he wished Chanyeol came sooner so he would've been the first to claim him as his.  
He looked down and shredded a tear. He turned his head away and made an attempt to leave. Chanyeol couldn't understand why. All along he thought the other would return his feelings otherwise he would've said so.  
Chanyeol held his wrist tightly and pulled him closely to see a crying Sehun. His grip has loosened after seeing him like that.

"Hey Hey. What's the matter? Have I said something wrong? Was I disrespectful? Did I offend you or what? Please tell me." he said worriedly.

"I just.. A-are you really sure that you like me and want me as your partner?" he said sadly, eyes looking down as his tears started falling down.  
"I mean you're aware, right? of what I am, and what I do." Sehun added, ashamed of what he had just said. 

Chanyeol motioned his hands on Sehun's cheeks, cupping it gently.  
"Of course, I like you, a lot. I felt that ever since I saw you. From the moment I've laid my eyes on you I told myself that I gotta make you mine. I don't know but I just gotta. And about that," he chuckles softly.

"I'm aware silly, I'm aware of what you do or rather what you did, after all, I met you at the club. Why would I expect a lot anyway? like hey, we didn't meet in the church okay? And I'm fine with it. I accept you for who you are. No need to tell me about it. It's your private life and I understand."  
He finished, giving him a very warm smile that made Sehun cried even more. He has never felt this way before and cried because of this thing called love.  
It was his very own first time to hear someone tells him something so sweet. It feels like heaven, so unrealistic. He feels needed. He feels like letting go of everything and just collapse into Chanyeol's loving arms and just let him cuddle him, praise him and most of all is love him right. 

Chanyeol closes their distance and wrapped his arms around him, and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Sehun, truth be told. I actually love you. Not just like but love, I know we're going too fast but I'm ready to take everything slow if that's what you want. You're free to answer anything. I will respect your decision. If you think you can't then don't. If you don't like me then reject me but if you like me or love me but can't say yes please give me a chance. I'm willing to wait." 

But Sehun would never reject Chanyeol because of that reason. He likes him, he's grown fond of him. The only thing that'll make him reject him is because he isn't prepared and he was thinking if he deserves Chanyeol. 

He's been thinking about it.

"I.. I like you too." Sehun finally said, looking down shyly.  
"I.." his eyes are wet again with his tears, it's all uncontrollable. He wipes them instantly but Chanyeol could see them; he wipes it for him instead.

"Really? I'm glad to know that, Sehun," he smiles like a happy kid.  
"But like I said, I'm willing to wait." he leans closer and locked hands with him. 

It was a tiring day, Sehun got home early, and went straight to his room.  
He collapsed into his bed, thinking about what happened earlier. Just reminiscing about it puts a smile on his face but then he remembered about his problems, his worries, and every negativity building up in his mind and it breaks all of the happiness.  
Sehun shakes his head. Hands on his face as he started crying silently. Obviously, he doesn't know what to do, how to manage everything. He's still a boy, still naive, young and immature. Someone who isn't fully decided on everything, he may make the wrong move and he's scared, scared of everything.


End file.
